


Two Hot, Single Guys

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Funny Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, No Smut, Sibling Incest, Spooning, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: "Dean we're-""-two hot, single guys?"





	Two Hot, Single Guys

Sammy laughed at his older brother, his hazel eyes glistening as Dean looked down at him. "You're kidding right? I don't see how that's even possible!"

Dean smiled sadly, laughing along with his brother. "I know, it's crazy, isn't it?"

Sam stood up from the couch they shared, pacing as he ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, they're brothers. _Angels_ , but still _brothers_."

Dean looked down to his lap, cursing himself for bringing the topic up.

"I mean, _Castiel_ and _Gabriel_? Of all people! Well, angels...but still! Who would have thought? Like, how did that situation even start?"

Sam stopped pacing and turned to look at his brother, realizing Dean hadn't said a word during his rambling. "Dean?-"

"-Yeah?" Dean answered without looking up.

Sam sat back down, tilting his head slightly as his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you okay? You're not talking much..."

Dean let his gaze travel to his younger brother's face, smiling as they examined the man's features. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just shocked. It's real...shocking."

Sam jumped up from the couch, immediately reanimated and entirely oblivious. "I can't believe that Cas even told you! He's so...innocent." Sam crossed his arms over the top of his head, deep in thought. His hands waved sporadically. "Do you think Gabriel tricked him somehow?"

Dean stood from the couch and stepped towards his brother, who stood in the center of the room. "Tricked him?"

Sam took his arms off of his head, placing his hands on Dean's shoulders. "I don't know, he _is_ the trickster! Maybe he did a little o' this," Sam playfully slid his hands down Dean's arms, letting them rest on Dean's hips, "and Cas just went under a spell, or something! You don't know! With all the people, or the _things_ that Gabriel knows, maybe one makes 'seduction spells' or something."

Dean fought to catch his breath, biting his lip as he ignored his brother's theories, focusing instead on the warmth radiating from his hips.

Sam let his hands rest on Dean's sides, lost in thought about other ways Gabriel could have roped Castiel in. "Or maybe they were just sitting somewhere, and Gabriel just...just kissed him! Like Castiel was just sitting there, thinking, and Gabriel came over and-"

Dean pressed his lips against his brother's, only remaining for a second before stepping back, heading into their motel room's bathroom.

Sam stayed in the center of the room, his arms still in the position they were in when his hands were on Dean's hips. He listened as the bathroom door was softly shut.

Inside the bathroom, Dean laid his head against the door, his back sliding down the chipping paint as his body neared the floor.

Sam began to walk to the bathroom, placing a hand on the wooden door as he heard his brother slide to the ground. "Wait...Dean..."

Dean was silent, listening to his brother's breathing.

"Was any of that true? The story? Gabriel and Cas?" Sam asked as he willed himself to gain the power of x-ray vision, just to see his brother's expressions through the door.

"Yeah Sam, It's true." Dean muttered as his hands kneaded his knees, his nonexistent nails still managing to leave crescents on his skin through the jeans. "But does it even matter?" He turned around to face the door, imagining his brother's figure standing there.

Sam looked down to the bottom of the door, watching Dean's shadow shift along the granite threshold. He sat on the floor, placing his palms flat against the wood. "Why did you...Dean I'm not...I just...I don't understand-"

Dean slammed his fists against the door. Sam jumped.

"-What don't you understand Sam?"

Sam cautiously returned his hands to the door. "I don't understand what you want from me. Or why you just...did that." A soft sigh. "Or why you're bringing this Cas and Gabriel thing up!"

Dean reached up to the handle of the door, swinging it open as Sam tumbled to the cold tile floor. Sam slowly pushed himself up, wiping his forehead to check for any injury.

Dean wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, pushing the larger frame against the textured bathroom wall. Dean slowly leaned forward, his forehead gently meeting the bridge of Sam's nose. 

"I'm bringing this up...." A slow exhale. "...because I wanted to ask if..."

Sam swallowed sharply. "Dean we're-"

Dean smiled and closed his eyes. "-two hot, single guys?"

Sam laughed pitifully, his lips resting into a crooked smile. "Brothers."

Dean pulled away, his hands moving to Sam's cheeks, gripping them hard as he willed his own eyes to open. "So are Cas and Gabriel."

Sam brought his own hands to his face, slender fingers pulling Dean's away. They shared a moment of silence, Dean breathing in the smell of his brother as his brother examined the situation within his head.

Sam looked down as their hands rested gently on his lap. "And you actually, like _truly_ , feel like this. And want to...uh...do this?" Sam trailed off as Dean's warm hands left his, slowly venturing over his torso, separated from his skin by a thin layer of fabric.

Dean slowly nodded his head, his eyes following the trail his hands were taking on his brother's chest. "Only if...only if you're okay with it."

Sam bit his lip and grimaced as his head hit the bathroom wall. His thoughts pounded in his head. "Dean I...I just...I don't know."

Dean nodded his head and set his hands in his lap, watching as his brother stood from the floor. Holding out a hand to Dean, Sam pulled him off of the floor and into a hug. "Dean I'm sorry."

Dean resisted the urge to hug his brother back, instead standing silent. Letting Sam's arms fall to his sides, Dean turned and left the bathroom. He slowly crawled into bed, hugging a pillow to his chest and closing his eyes.

Sam turned the bathroom light off, stepping into the main room. He glanced at his brother, who was facing the wall, before sitting on the edge of the same bed. "Look Dean maybe I can...maybe we can just..."

Dean slowly sat up, his back still turned.

"I can be big spoon? After all, I'm like _three_ feet taller than you!"

Dean smiled to himself as he nodded, still facing the wall.

Sam inched closer to his brother, covering them both in the pastel orange comforter. He let his hands travel to Dean's waist, letting them lay limp.

Dean laid his head back onto his pillow, closing his eyes and smiling to himself as he heard Sam's nervous breathes turn into soothing snores.


End file.
